Yours
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: Fang and Max finally got married. Fang gives Max a tour of the house. Fourth one-shot to my mini-series, you dont have to read those to know what's going on. "It's all yours."


Yours

**One-shot ****about Max and Fang about their life after their wedding, they're twenty and just married, takes place right after the honeymoon.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

Fang was super excited. He had finally convinced Max of a laid back life; since the apocalypse was over they could have it. So, when he proposed at the age of nineteen he was surprised she had said yes. Now, almost a year later and on her 'birthday' (the real one, according to Dr. M) they were on their way to their new house from their honeymoon they had spent on an island in Florida.

Well, it wasn't much of a honeymoon with the Flock tagging along for a vacation. Yeah, they got their own hotel room but they spent time with the Flock instead of together most of the time.

"Can I take this blind-fold off yet?" Max begged her new husband from the passenger seat of their new truck (wedding present from Jeb and Dr. M!)

It was so weird to Max to be calling Fang her husband. He had gone from stranger, friend, best friend, sidekick, second-in-command, boyfriend, fiancée and now husband in the past twenty years, ever since they met in those dog crates.

"No," He chuckled, and she was so glad he had learned to drive better than he could when they were fourteen.

When the truck came to a stop, Fang admired the small one-story house in front of him before squeezing Max's hand and removing her blindfold.

"Oh my…," Max was breathless. Sitting in front of her was what Ella would call a 'cottage' house or something like that.

It was a stone block cottage house, to be exact, but it was perfect for the two of them. Blue trim and white shutters, Max loved it all.

There was even a backyard with a lot of trees so they could run around.

"I have no clue how we're going to cook for ourselves," Fang said, smiling, "But I think our neighbor would love that job."

"Neighbor…" Max said quietly, looking at Fang slowly. "What neighbor?"

"Iggy's moving in next door. He's calling it his 'bachelor pad', but we all know Ella will be over there most of the time cleaning and everything for him."

"Oh, Fang, I don't know if he should… if he should…"

"If he should live alone," Fang offered.

"Yeah, I mean, I know he's survived this long and all, but he's blind, Fang-,"

"Gazzy is going to live with him, too." Fang interrupted.

"And what about Nudge and Angel," Max couldn't help herself from asking. Angel and she weren't on their good side nowadays, but she still wanted her to have a place to live.

"Your mother suggested they live with her and attend the nearby school they just had built for, ah, special children."

That's right, Max thought, the 'special' children that were created to destroy the Flock and the rest of the world had turned out to be regular kids with slight modifications and not evil at all, like the Flock.

"Nudge is excited, isn't she?" Max asked with one hand on the door handle, ready to see what their new house was like.

"Yeah, but you know they'll be over here more than most of the time." Fang sighed, rolling his eyes and getting out of the car. He hurried around the car before Max could get out and held her hand as they walked up the stone path to the front door.

"This is cute," She said, opening the front door.

"Dr. M bought it," He shrugged. "I just suggested this one."

"When is my mother going to stop paying for all our stuff?" Max laughed, rolling her eyes. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, technically the CMS is paying, but she wrote the check."

"Ah, I see." She said, rubbing her thumb over the side of his hand.

"I'd ask you to close your eyes again," Fang said, "But there's no point."

"Right," Max agreed.

"This is the foyer," Fang said, showing his new wife the small space with cozy brown walls.

"I like it," She said, running her hand over the table in front of a mirror. A bowl sat on the edge and Fang tossed his keys into it.

"That's the spare bedroom," He said, showing her the first room by the foyer. "Guest bedroom, spare bedroom… whatever you want to call it."

"The spare," She shrugged. "That'll do."

"This is our lovely kitchen," He grinned- a real grin, the kind Max rarely saw growing up in the School- as they walked into the blue and brown kitchen. "Where most of our food will be burned if you cook..."

He had meant to mutter the last part, but Max caught it too easily because of how she can hear well.

"Oh, ha-ha," Max said, hitting his arm softly, because she knew it was true.

"And our table," He said, sitting down on a chair that was already pulled out, as if he had sat there already.

"It has seven chairs," She noticed, smiling.

"Yeah, well, I figured the Flock would be over some nights," He shrugged.

"There are six of us in the Flock." She reminded him.

"You, me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel…, "He said, lowering his voice towards the end, "And Dylan."

"What?" Max asked, raising one eyebrow.

_Don't freak out_, Max told herself.

"Ever since the… the war, he's been pretty cool," Fang shrugged. He was hoping she'd drop it there so he wouldn't have to explain his need for rubbing his prize in Dylan's face. His prize being Max that is…

"Whatever you say," She said, shaking it off. It was his idea, anyways.

"Let me show you the bathroom," He said excitedly, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the back of the house.

Max had never seen Fang so excited before. Well, there was that one time when his blog counter broke for good because of the amount of viewers…

"Sure." She said, allowing him to pull her into the bathroom that connected to a closed door. When he showed her the white and brown lined bathroom, she wanted to gasp.

But it never came.

The shower was huge, with a shower head that changed modes and different built-in shelves with soaps and shampoos.

"I wanted to make sure you could shower," He shrugged.

_Of course he did… _Max thought.

"The tub is big, too." She gaped, sitting on the edge. "I could, like, sleep in this thing."

"Or you could bathe in it?" Fang suggested.

"You seem to be sending me a hidden message," She laughed. "Now, I want to see the bedroom."

"Right this way, Mrs. Ride." He said while giving that rare grin that only she could bring out of him at the weirdest times.

"Sure thing, Mr. Ride,"

He let her open the door, wanting to concentrate on what her facial expression would be.

When she opened it, she didn't expect what she saw.

"It's just a bed." She said, astonished.

"Yep," He said, flopping down on it.

"Uh… shouldn't we have, like, a TV or something else; a dresser, maybe?"

"Yeah, we'll get that, one day." He shrugged.

"I don't get what you're saying," She said, raising one eyebrow. "Help me out here."

"There's nothing to get. It's not here yet," He shrugged.

"Okay, but why's it so big?" Max asked.

"So we can do this…" He said slowly, extending his wings.

Max broke out into a grin. "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

"And this whole house is yours." Fang smirked. "Everything is yours."

"Everything's mine?" She asked, "Including you?"

"Oh yeah," He said, pulling her into him and kissing her forehead. "I'm _all _yours."


End file.
